The Mutiny
by Angela2
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay watch their entire crew flee in escape pods. Janeway thinks they must be nuts, and follows them after some repairs are made to Voyager. The two Officers must make a tough decision in the end, which could cause them to miss a wonderful


I own no characters in this story. I only own the idea.  
  
The Mutiny  
  
"This is the Captain to all hands. Please stop what you're doing. It's considered mutiny. This is your last chance to stop, and if you do there will be no charges." Janeway said, staring with an open mouth at the viewscreen. She watched small objects head away. They were escape pods, shuttles, and just about anything else that had propulsion. The crew was abandoning her. There was no response to the hail. She slowly sunk down into her chair, trying to contain her disbelief. The pods were all headed in different directions and there were dozens of systems within two light years. It would be difficult to find them. And she knew she would find them. She must find them, and bring them back; they were her family, her crew. "What's happened to the crew?" She asked to no one in particular. "They were tired of running, Captain. Even the Doctor left. They couldn't keep waiting for a hope that might never come true." Chakotay's voice responded. He was the only one left. Out of over 100 people, he was the only one left. Janeway wondered why. "We're going to find them Chakotay. We'll bring them back." There wasn't the slightest hint of desperation in her voice, just confidence and sheer determination. "I've almost got the engines back online. B'elanna did a good job sabotaging the ship, but she didn't want you to die here. I could use some help though." "Of course." She stepped forward to him. She got to work and spent long hours in engineering and in Jeffries Tubes repairing her ship. Finally she decided to eat something. She entered the messhall and heard nothing but utter silence. She entered and sat in her favorite seat. "Want some company?" Chakotay asked and Janeway jumped. His voice had cut through the silence like a knife. "Sit down Commander." She said and offered him a seat. "The engines will be up in four hours' work. Scanners and communications are operating, and weapons at full power." Chakotay continued for fifteen minutes talking about the ships' systems. Janeway only half listened. She suddenly interrupted. "Why did you stay?" She asked. "I didn't want to leave you and this ship. They mean too much. Would you want to live on a strange planet for the rest of your life? I know you wouldn't. It's the same for me." He looked into her eyes. "Well, we have some time for sleep. The computer will alert us if any ships enter scanning range. I've set up the navigation console to also include weapons. The communications console is tied into engineering." She said, changing the subject. Chakotay yawned and got up, taking his drink with him. Janeway followed, carrying her silver mug of coffee. They entered their respective quarters and slept. Chakotay woke up after five hours, and Janeway was already up. They both wanted the crew back as soon as possible. "All finished Captain. I'm heading to the bridge now. You should have warp online now." "Acknowledged." She replied and entered the bridge from the Jeffries tube. They both entered at the same time. Chakotay had his sleeves pushed up, and his hair was messy. His hands and face stained with a black liquid. He also looked very happy. "Reminds me a little of the Maquis. Small crew with a broken ship." He smiled. Janeway looked just as bad. Her hair, which had been in a bun (which she hadn't done in years), was falling into her eyes. A big streak of black fluid went across her forehead, which looked like she had wiped her face with her hand without realizing it was covered. She also looked happy, but at the same time concerned. She had never relaxed these last seven years, there was always something happening on the ship, and it had taken its toll on the female Captain. The navigation console flickered to life, and a beep was heard. They both walked to it, and Janeway offered Chakotay the seat. He sat, and cracked his knuckles preparing to get underway. Janeway went to the communications console and nodded. Chakotay announced. "Many of the escape pods were headed for the Lethil system. I'm laying in a course now at Warp Seven." "Confirmed. Let's do it." The ship jumped to warp and was on its way. **  
  
"Captain, I have something on the scanners." Chakotay reported. "They're hailing us. I'm putting it on the screen." She replied professionally. She stepped to the center of the bridge and placed a hand on Chakotay's shoulder. "What are you doing in my space?" A male humanoid demanded. He had red hair, blue eyes, and his skin was a deep shade of green. His head reminded Janeway of a pointed egg. "We were not aware that this is your space. I apologize for the intrusion but I am trying to find my crew. They all were forced into escape pods, and were headed for the Lethil system." The man let out a sound that sounded more like a dying cow than the laugh that it was supposed to be. "Oh, those? I blew them all up. They wanted to trespass, and I didn't feel like letting them." He sneered. "Well, we'd love to be able to cross your space. We have some relatives in the Lithil system that we haven't seen for years." "I like you. I'll grant you passage. You have three days to go where you wish. Then you will be here or I will hunt you down and exterminate you." "Thank you for your help and hospitality." She smiled broadly and closed the communication. She returned to her post and Chakotay continued his work. "Do you think he was telling the truth?" He asked. "There's only one way to find out. I think I'm picking up a distress signal." She started working quickly and shook her head. "False alarm." Chakotay sighed. He looked up at the viewscreen and saw a small flash of light. He could have sworn. "Incoming vessel. Warning, proximity alert." The computer's cool voice reported. Chakotay immediately changed course. The other tiny ship missed by mere meters. Janeway watched in front of her as a blue transporter beam coalesced into the form of a Mr. Harry Kim. "What are you doing, Captain?" He asked. "Trying to get some answers. Why did you betray me?" Harry fidgeted a little. He thought for a minute, and finally replied, " I wasn't trying to betray you. I want a home. A real home, on solid ground that can't be sucked into wormholes and thrown across the galaxy. A home where there are no evasive maneuvers or warp core breaches, or hull repairs. A home that can't be forced to crash-land on an alien planet, or be forced to hide in a nebula for days to avoid being scanned. A person can only take so much, Captain. Now return me to my shuttle." Janeway didn't respond for a few minutes, thinking about what he said. She knew he was right, and it was like a blow to her stomach. "Everyone feels this way?" He nodded. Janeway turned away from him for a moment and looked at Chakotay. He just shrugged and she turned back to Harry. "Why didn't anyone say anything? I've always done all I could for this crew. I could've helped some how. No one deserves to have to live like that. We're a family." Her voice faded away and she punched the console. "Goodbye, Harry. Give my regards to the rest of the crew." He was encompassed with the beam and faded. "You could have helped, Commander." "I thought you were doing fine." He replied. "I think you can call me Chakotay. There's no need to be formal." "Let's find some one else, Commander. There has to be someone who's still sane." ** "Seven, what's wrong with you?" Chakotay asked the smiling ex-drone who was holding the Doctor. "There is nothing 'wrong' with me. I am happy here." She said and gave the Doctor a small kiss on the cheek. "They're all nuts." Janeway said to her First Officer, throwing her arms up in exasperation. She had already talked to 47 crewmembers, and they all had different reasons. Love, money, less adventure, nice people, and there were so many more. They all seemed happier than they had been in months. She walked to the back of the bridge and cut the communications. "Nuts." Chakotay couldn't help but chuckle at her. He realized how ridiculous everyone was sounding, but Janeway didn't share his amusement. She scowled and left the bridge. She needed sleep and figured now would be as good a time as any. Chakotay followed, and entered Janeway's quarters after her. "Mind if I sit?" He asked and she offered him a chair. He sat on the couch next to her instead and put an arm around her shoulders. "Commander, I thought we had decided that this wasn't appropriate." She said and moved away a little. "Kathryn, you need to face the situation. There is no crew. They aren't coming back and now the chance of getting home is even less. We both know that." "I know what you're saying, but I don't believe a word of it. There is no reason to leave their family they've had for seven years and decide to stay on an alien world!" "We have no choice. We have to leave for the rendezvous now or we won't make it in time." The ship rocked violently for a moment and Janeway and Chakotay transported themselves to the bridge. She looked at the viewscreen and saw a wormhole off the starboard bow. "It leads directly to the Alpha Quadrant. It's natural, and we're being hailed. It's Admiral Paris congratulating us on finding a way home!" Chakotay reported. "We're also receiving a hail from the crew. They're being held on a planet against their will. Set a course to beam them up." "We won't be able to make it home if we help the crew. The wormhole is deteriorating." "I don't care, Commander. They're still my people, and I'll help them at any cost. Don't make me take control of your station." "I was thinking the same thing if you didn't say exactly that. We're almost within range now." He paused. "Ok, we're in range. Beaming the crew up now." Janeway also worked the transporters from her station. "Finished." She said. "Head for the wormhole, maximum warp." The ship took off and the inertial dampers didn't catch up fast enough. Everyone was thrown backward as the ship accelerated. "We're almost in range now. Just three million more kilometers." His voice then became as placid as a Vulcan's. "We're too late." A flash of light overtook the bridge. "How sad. You had the chance to leave this Quadrant behind forever, but you chose your crew who had abandoned you. Human weaknesses never cease to amaze me." "Q, I should have know it was you. Only you would be so twisted. I hope we've entertained you." Janeway said dryly. "Just barely. It's really too bad you haven't learned anything from me before. Oh well, I guess it's because of this miniscule brain." He tapped his head and smiled. "Chuckles! How are you doing, buddy?" He clapped Chakotay on the back. "I hope you realize what I've taught you here, Kathryn." "And what would that be, Q?" She asked. "Do I have to spell everything out? Sorry, Kathy, you figure this one out yourself." "Don't call her that." Chakotay snapped. "Oh, do I hear," he gasped, "caring? Why don't you two just get married and get it over already?" He made a face that looked like he had eaten something sour. "Q, thank you for your help, but we should get on our way again."  
  
"Q shook his head. " Not until you give Chuckles here a kiss. Come on, you know you want to." After some arguing, Janeway shrugged and gave Chakotay a quick kiss on the lips. Q disappeared and the viewscreen flickered to a picture of Admiral Paris. Paris cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're happy to be home, but do you mind?" Janeway choked and flushed. Her face felt like a red-hot coal. "You mean we're. in the Alpha Quadrant?" Paris nodded. Cheers broke out from the crew and everyone started walking around hugging each other. "Thank you, Q." Janeway whispered. Q's head appeared. "You're welcome, Kathy." He smiled and disappeared again. Janeway had learned two very important lessons that day: The importance of her crew, and how people (or omnipotent beings) can always surprise you. 


End file.
